


Если нет конца, не может быть и начала

by Lady_Mirakel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mirakel/pseuds/Lady_Mirakel
Summary: Кажется, мы не можем отпуститьТу тонкую нить, которая уже ничего не связывает.Кажется, что мы играем в тайны,Играем, словно боимся жить.И если это единственная жертва,То я не хочу жертвовать ею.Ибо если нет концаЗначит, не может быть и начала...





	Если нет конца, не может быть и начала

**Author's Note:**

> В процессе разработок находится ещё одна работа по Месси. И она будет очень крутая) 
> 
> https://vk.com/club155906049 — паблик, чтоб не пропустить мои новые работы. А так же там ещё вы найдёте арты, трейлеры и анонсы.  
> P.S. Poets Of The Fall — No end, No beginning
> 
> Приятного прочтения, господа.

Руки, до побеления в костяшках пальцев, сжимают глянцевый журнал, который любезно принёс Неймар. Команда странно переглядывалась, перед тем, как отдать Месси этот журнал. Как будто перед этим они серьёзно решали этот вопрос. Но он все равно бы увидел это в Инстаграмм, тогда пострадал бы его новый десятый айфон, а не кусок бумаги...  
На обложке данного журнала была изображена молодая темноволосая девушка, рекламирующая шикарное нижнее белье. Хотя, на её фигуре любой комплект смотрелся бы идеально. Её темно-зелёные глаза с усмешкой смотрели прямо на Лео, из-за чего он сжал журнал ещё сильнее. Сзади неё стоял темноволосый мужчина с оголенным торсом. Его грудь и руки все были в татуировках.  
На это Лео лишь хмыкнул. 

Любишь татуированных мужчин значит

Он слегка опирался на спину девушки, а его рука покоилась на ее колене. Мужчина был подписан, как Лучший Русский Нападающий 2018 — Фёдор Смолов.  
И ладно, Лео было бы плевать на него и вовсе на этот журнал, если бы он не знал её. Если бы она не являлась его бывшей любовью. 

В нижнем правом углу была сноска на нужную страницу статьи, которую Месси открыл одним движением. Карие глаза заскользили по строчкам. 

«Около месяца назад Ребека Лопес покинула футбольный клуб «Барселона» и улетела в Россию, где на данный момент играет за клуб «Локомотив». Это было довольно странное действие с её стороны. Многие нам писали, что её скорейший отъезд связан с разрывом отношений с Лионелем Месси, но не было никаких подтверждающих фактов до этого момента. Ребека лично подтвердила, что больше не встречается с капитаном «Барсов» и на данный момент находится в отношениях с русским нападающим Фёдором Смоловым. Недавно это пара снялась в горячем фотосете...  
Действия Лопес до сих пор нам не понятны. Бросить самого Лео Месси! Странно, что сам футболист никак не комментировал их расставание. Зато, для всех девушек снова загорелся зеленый свет, ведь Месси снова холостой...» 

Дальше Лео читать не стал, а со всей силы швырнул журнал в противоположную стену раздевалки, по которой он скатился и с грохотом свалился на пол. Раздевалка была давно пуста. Сокомандники поспешили ретироваться и оставить Месси наедине с злосчастным журналом, как только Неймар подошёл к капитану. Не снимая спортивную форму, Лионель схватил сумку и покинул раздевалку, оставляя после себя лишь гнетущую ауру. 

***

 

Что было в этой девушке, раз заставило Лео сорваться с Барселоны в Москву, причём немедленно?  
Возможно, самая настоящая ревность Месси. Ведь он был жутким собственником, а тут Его девушку обнимает какой-то тип. Причём тоже футболист. Хотя в их расставании вовсе нет её вины. Он накосячил. Дал слабину. И вот результат. Результат, что невыносимых четыре часа в самолете, где повсюду были распиханы журналы с её фотографиями в нижнем белье и вот Лионель в Москве. Прохожие с открытыми ртами наблюдали за ним. Никто и представить не мог, что можно Месси увидеть в Москве. После Чемпионата.  
Он редко бывал в России. А в Москве только второй раз.

Пасмурная погода нависла над столицей. Лил дождь, небо разрывали полосы молнии. Улицы были не многолюдны, что Лео было только на руку. Но если попадались дети, он не мог им отказать и приходилось натянуто улыбаться на камеру, хоть и хотелось послать все к чертям.  
Интернет — лучший друг, когда тебе нужен адрес известного футболиста. Что она живет у него, он нисколько не сомневался. Ему было глубоко плевать, дома ли он, что будет если он, Лионель Месси, заявится к русскому нападающему. Плевать

Как удивился водитель такси, увидев его. Но расспрашивать не стал. Взгляд скользнул по журналу. Понял. Даже не спросил куда везти, но высадил в абсолютно точном месте и взамен попросил лишь автограф для сына. Лео улыбнулся. Воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой. Он помнил, как мечтал о сыне. Говорил ей. Умолял. Она лишь мило улыбалась, поднималась на носочки и целовала, шептала, что все будет. Но нет, не будет.

 

На улице уже давно темно из-за погоды. Фонари загорелись. Лео шёл по дороге, показанной водителем. Натянув капюшон побольше, он вошёл в нужный подъезд. Район был какой-то элитный, с охраной, но вряд ли она станет проблемой для капитана Барселоны.  
Одной рукой он зажимает звонок, а другой сжимает тот самый бедный журнал.  
Дверь открывается и на пороге стоит она. Растрепанные темные волосы, её любимого винного цвета халат и тапочки, а глаза с непониманием, удивлением и... страхом? смотрели на него. Такого Лео она ещё не видела.  
Видимо он выглядел таким напряженным, что заставил её отшатнутся от двери.

Делает осторожный шаг назад, но кажется, что капитан отступать не собирается, надвигаясь прямо на свою жертву.

— Что. Это. Такое? — он одним движением преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, и одной рукой прижал её к стене, а другой пихал журнал ей прямо в лицо. Если бы Месси умел испепелять взглядом, то уже давно превратил бы Ребеку в жалкую горстку пепла. Но такой способности у него не было, а Лопес нужна была ему живая.  
— Журнал, — в голос она попыталась вложить все свою смелость, но, видимо, это получилось не очень хорошо. Поэтому собравшись, она со всей возможной злостью посмотрела на него.  
— Блять, Лионель, в чем твоя проблема? Не надо было трахать ту бабу! — в свои слова Лопес добавляет как можно больше злости, раздражения и яда. Её самолюбие тешит то, что пуленепробиваемый капитан… ревнует её? — Причём на столе, прошу заметить, который выбирала я... — но договорить ей не дали. Заткнули самым наглым образом. Так, как умел только он. Поцелуем. Жарким, настойчивым, в него он вложил всю свою злость. Тело ещё больше вдавилось в стену. Она сама не поняла, как ответила. Он легко скользнул руками под шёлковый халат, по спине девушки. Под его пальцами она словно растворялась. Девушка лишь вздохнула, ощущая руки Лео на своей обнажённой спине. И, в свою очередь проведя руками по его спине, Она ощутила бархат кожи, в другое время спрятанный под слоями одежды. Прижимаясь к его груди своей, девушка только и могла, как тихо дышать ему в плечо. Он оторвал её от стены и подтолкнул в глубь комнаты, где стоял мрак.  
И когда её спина коснулась кровати, а его губы собирались поцеловать её, он почувствовал ладонь, вставшую на преграде.  
— Нет, Лео, так нельзя. Я не могу...  
Она выбралась из его хватки и отошла к панорамному окну, которое открывало вид на потрясающую ночную дождливую Москву.  
Полоска молнии резанула небо, на секунду освещая их лица.  
— Я не могу... — шепотом повторила она, — У меня новая жизнь. Я не могу так подло поступить с Федей... — голос дрогнул, когда Месси подошёл со спины и коснулся губами мочки уха. Тело легко поддавалось на его ласки. Оно знало кто его хозяин, но разум твердил обратное. Если он сейчас не уйдёт, то она ничего не сможет сделать. Она повернулась к нему лицом. В уголках глаз застыли непрошеные слезы.  
— Уйди, уйди пожалуйста... — она последний раз потонула в его темных омутах и снова отвернулась к окну, прерывая зрительный контакт. Лионель не должен видеть, как ей тяжело.

Она слышала удаляющейся шаги, слышала, как он остановился и посмотрел на неё. Спина до сих пор горела от его взгляда. Слышала, как хлопнула входная дверь, навсегда закрывая дверь в их общую счастливую жизнь.  
Слезы полились по её щекам, когда она облокотилась на окно. И не успокаивающий дождь, не пришедший Федор не смогли больше сделать её счастливой. Её счастье ушло вместе с Лионелем Месси. 

Cause if there's no end  
There can be no beginning...


End file.
